Christmas Countdown
by LuvreadingR-I
Summary: Quick little peeks at the ladies as they get ready for the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

Jane walks in the house sorting a handful of mail. "Hey, Maura? Did we ever order our Christmas cards yet?"

Maura closes the laptop she was working on to focus on Jane. "If I remember correctly, sweetheart, we were looking, but had to go out on a call and never completed the ordering."

Jane waves one red envelope, "Guess who this is from?"

Maura smiles, she knows what's coming. "Is it from your favorite cousin, Diane?"

Jane grins. "She really IS my favorite cousin and actually, she is a day late, we usually get the card the day after Thanksgiving. She loves being the first card of the season. I know! Let's get 2 sets of cards, one for this year and one for next year. We'll make sure ours are delivered the day before Thanksgiving!"

Maura is laughing. "Jane, it's not a competition."

"You don't know the Rizzoli clan! Hey, why don't we go shopping today? I think I saw one of those popup card and calendar stores in town."

"Can we stop at a shoe store?"

"That's not very Christmassy."

"It is if it's for a Christmas party."

Jane rolls her eyes, but she can't deny Maura anything.

The ladies browse through the store. Maura leads Jane to some very elegant cards. With each card Maura selects, Jane has a comment. "Pretty, but boring." "Eh, stuffy." "Come over here, Maura."

Jane is picking out sets that are making her laugh out loud. Maura is looking very doubtful at Jane's selections. "Maura, c'mon let's have fun. Our friends would love these."

Maura thinks of Frost and Korsak and nods in agreement. "But, I don't think my family or business associates will."

Jane thinks for a moment. "We won't do this every year, but this year I pick for the people that have a good sense of humor and you pick for the 'traditional' group.'

Jane's final pick is a card with snow people and a tiny carrot in a male place. This even had Maura smiling. Maura's choice was a silver foiled snowflake with smaller ones swirling around. Before heading to the register, Jane thinks of one more item they may need.

"Do we have Christmassy address labels?"

Maura thinks for one moment. "Yes, we bought them after Christmas last year when they were on sale."

"Excellent. Now I remember. And we have everyone's name in Excel so that we can print them off this weekend?"

"Of course, Jane."

"Booya! We are halfway done with our cards and we haven't even bought them yet." She laughs. "Ready to go buy some shoes?"

"I was born ready to buy shoes." Maura winks at her love.

Hi All! A new story that I will be updating mostly on weekends, more often if I can, but no promises. It's also Small Business Saturday, so if you are going out shopping, make sure you hit those small stores!


	2. December 1

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

Maura finds Jane in the garage looking through boxes of Christmas lights.

"There you are. I knew the house was too quiet. What are you doing?"

Jane smiles innocently. "I'm getting ready to put up the Christmas lights outside. Traditional white, right?"

Maura looks at Jane suspiciously. "Yes…."

"Oh, and I bought this light that is supposed to look like a starfield on the house. I thought we might give the icicles a break and I don't have to climb the ladder." Jane is showing Maura the box containing the light.

"Yes, that is very pretty, but you know we hire people to string the lights along the edges of the house. What is going on Jane?"

"What? Going on? Nothing at all." Jane doesn't make eye contact with Maura.

"Oh, please. By now, you are usually debating that multicolored lights are more festive and since we did white last year, I expected multicolored this year. So, what is going on? I know you, Jane Rizzoli. You have something planned."

Jane gives a bashful smile. "Well… You remember that 'Star Wars, The Rise of Skywalker' is being released on December 20th and we have tickets to go on December 19, right? This is kinda a really big deal." Jane is rambling.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with the Christmas lights?"

"Well, I'm glad that you asked." Jane is grinning as she pulls out her phone to open up some google images. "Look, an inflatable BB8 with antlers! Isn't he adorable? Or, Darth Vader with a santa hat, Chewbacca putting the star on a Christmas tree, an 8ft tall AT-AT with Christmas lights!" Can we get one? Please? I didn't buy one yet, I thought we could pick one out together."

Maura is speechless for a moment. She knew Jane was planning something, Maura had no clue it would be inflatable lawn decorations. Maura looked at Jane, her tough as nails, scary detective and saw the childlike joy on her face. "Ok, we'll pick one to put up."

"Oh, that you Maura!" Jane picks up Maura and swings her around.

Ok people. Go look up Star Wars inflatables and let me know what one they should buy :)


	3. December 2

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

Maura enters the living room with two steaming cups of tea. She places them on the coffee table as she picks up her laptop and settles next to Jane on the sofa. She glances at Jane's Chromebook screen and her eyes twinkle.

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?"

"Hmm? Yes, I am shopping online on Cyber Monday. I learned from the master." She raises her eyebrow at Maura.

"Oh, can I help? Who are we buying for?"

"TJ. Remember at Thanksgiving, we asked Tommy to make a list on Amazon of some things we could buy TJ? Well, he actually did. So, now I'm comparing Amazon prices with some of the other Cyber Monday sales happening."

Maura looks at the list. She sees trucks and sports-related toys. "Could we buy things that aren't on the list?"

Jane shrugs. "I don't see why not. What do you have in mind?"

Maura is typing in a search and shows Jane. "At least one age-appropriate book, I was thinking this space one. We want to encourage STEM interests while he is young."

"STEM?"

"Science, technology, engineering, and math. Tommy's list looks like the traditional 'boy/athletic' toys."

"You mean that he's trying to turn his boy into a jock."

"Well….. Don't get me wrong, Jane. Tommy is a very intelligent man…"

"Oh, I know he is. He's just as smart as me and Frankie, he just didn't like school and got into trouble." Jane's brow furrows as she remembers her brother's tough times."I think TJ is bringing out the best side of him."

"I totally agree, Jane. That's why I want to give TJ STEM-related toys that are fun, but also educational. This is the perfect time to engage his curiosity." Maura is showing toys such as gem mining, magnetic stick and stack mags, and lego reactions.

"You know what Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I think TJ has a pair of aunts that are going to spoil the heck out of him - in a good way."

"I agree." Maura pauses for a moment. "Do you think Tommy will let TJ watch an autopsy one day? Maybe he will want to be a doctor if he….."

Jane waves her hand to cut off the rest of the sentence. "Let's talk about that in about 10 years."

Hey everyone - An update to let you know that sometimes, the stories to reflect my life. I did get my first Christmas card from a favorite cousin :) Voting continues for a blow up Star Wars lawn ornament.

Hugs to all


	4. December 3

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

As Jane and Maura walk out of the Dirty Robber, Maura pulls up the collar of her winter coat.

"Brrr, I do believe there has been a significant drop in the temperature while we were eating dinner."

"I'll say! It's damn cold." Jane reaches in the pocket of her peacoat for her hat. As she puts it on, she sniffs the air. "Smells like snow."

Maura scoffs. "Jane, snow does not have an odor."

Jane raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I didn't say that SNOW smelled, I meant that the smell of the air indicates the possibility of snow. A lot of people that have grown up in New England will say the same thing." Snowflakes begin to fall as Jane finishes her sentence.

"Ha! See? Told you it smelled like snow!" Jane laughs in glee. Maura rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Jane notices the snowflakes sticking to her black coat. She stops under the glow of a street light.

"Look, Maura."

Maura looks at the perfect snowflake resting on Jane's sleeve. "It's beautiful, Jane. Did you know that a snowflake is an ice crystal, typically displaying sixfold symmetry? The shape of a snowflake is determined primarily by the temperature and humidity at which it is formed. Most of the time, their shape is irregular, but temperature below 27 degrees promotes thin and flat crystals like the one on your sleeve."

"Like the one that WAS on my sleeve." Maura looks up at Jane's sad, puppy face. "Your explanation melted our beautiful snowflake, Maura." Maura slaps Jane's shoulder.

"Don't worry about one melted snowflake, Detective. I do believe there will be a multitude of snowflakes for you to try to catch again tonight." Maura smiles at Jane as they hold hands and make their way to the car in the swirling snow.

Hi everyone! I know I said I would be posting updates on the weekends, but I had to add this short one for the snowstorm we are currently having. We are having a multitude of flakes!


	5. December 7

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

_Ding_

Jane grunts and cracks an eye open. "It's Ma, she wants to know if we are awake."

"Mmmmph."

_Ding_

"She's baking."

"Hmmm?"

_Ding_

"Cranberry scones with white chocolate chips. They'll be ready in 15 minutes."

A smile appears on Maura's face. "Yes, we are awake."

Jane gets up on her elbow and texts Angela back.

_We'll start the coffee._

"Are you sure you don't want to cuddle for a while?" Jane tries to pull Mara closer.

Maura holds up a hand preventing Jane from pulling her too close"Jane, I love you, but…. Scones."

"You are totally right, let's go down and start that coffee."

The ladies are sitting at the island when Angela walks through the door with a small wicker basket covered with a cloth napkin. Angela places the basket on the island and lifts the napkin. A delicious smell wafts to the ladies making their mouths water.

"Here you go girls, let me know what you think." Angela is looking around while Jane and Maura reach hungrily for a scone. "Um, do you plan to decorate for Christmas?"

Maura is nodding her head as she chews. Jane talks through half a mouthful of scone. "Oh, my God Ma. These are the best yet. Yea, this weekend or next weekend we'[l decorate. We've got plenty of time."

Angela raises a Rizzoli eyebrow. "You do realize that Christmas is only two and a half weeks away, right?"

"What? No, it's like three and a half weeks, isn't it?"

Angela is shaking her head. "Thanksgiving was very late this year. Christmas is sneaking up on a lot of people."

Jane pulls out her phone to look at the calendar. "Damn, she's right." She shows her phone to Maura who is happily eating a second scone. Her eyes widen.

Angela rolls her eyes. "Ok, what are your plans today? I'm going to help you." Jane and Maura look helplessly at each other but realize they could use her help.

"Jane and I were going out to dinner and then to look at the city's decorated Christmas trees tonight."

Angela is nodding. "That sounds nice, and you have all day to start decorating the house. Maura, you get the boxes. Jane, you go get the tree."

Maura starts coughing. Jane pounds her on the back as Angela gives her a glass of water. "You ok, sweetheart?"

Maura sips the water and clears her throat. "About the Christmas tree. We don't have one right now, but I do expect one to arrive today or tomorrow."

Jane is confused. "What? What happened to our tree?"

Maura concentrates very hard to believe what she is about to say. It was difficult to try to surprise Jane. She couldn't 'lie' without breaking out with hives. "Well, ours was getting a little old, so I thought it would be nice to donate it to a women's shelter and buy a new one."

Jane looks at her suspiciously but decides not to push the issue. Maura was up to something."Ok… Well, then. I'll go get the boxes of decorations. Ma will help us today and we'll decorate the tree tomorrow."

Angela is rubbing her hands together. "Do you have garland for the staircase? You know, I heard that Home Depot has a sale on poinsettia plants. Jane, you should go buy some today or tomorrow."

A trip to Home Depot, a pizza lunch, and the three ladies look at their handy work. Garland ran down the banister, the mantel was decorated, poinsettias framed the fireplaced and were scattered throughout the house. A wreath was on the door with a poofy red bow. Angela is nodding, "Good job ladies. This place looks very festive now."

Maura agrees. "Thank you, Angela. We couldn't have done it without you."

Jane has to tease her mother, "Well we could have, but not as well or as quickly, and with a lot less bossy comments."

Angela huffs and slaps Jane with a dishtowel. "Well, if that's the way you feel about it…"

Jane ducks the towel and goes to hug her mother. "Just joking, Ma! Thank you for your help."

Mollified, Angela looks at her watch. "Plenty of time for you to get ready and go out."

"Why don't you come with us, Angela?"

"Yea, Ma. That sounds like a good idea. Have dinner, walk around and look at the Christmas trees."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you girls. Thank you, but I have to go home and get ready for my own date tonight." She smiles and walks out the door.

"Wait, what?" Jane looks at Maura who can only shake her head and shrug.

Happy Saturday everyone! It is a sunny day here and I will be doing some Christmassy things myself.

Stay sane!

Hugs to all


	6. December 8

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

"Maura, do you have any preference for today? Do you want to go to the gym or work out at home?"

"Well, since we are both expecting packages today, why don't we stay home? I can do some yoga."

"You're right. I don't want ATAT to disappear. I'll go downstairs and jog on the treadmill." Jane feels her phone vibrate and looks at her text message. "As a matter of fact, ATAT is ten stops away." Jane actually claps her hands in excitement.

Jane and Maura were able to finish their workouts when the first package arrived. Jane rushed to the door when she heard the doorbell.

"It's the ATAT!" Jane opens the package to take all the parts out. "Where did I put that extension cord?"

"I believe you put it in a 'safe' place in the garage."

"Right. Do you mind if I go set it up?"

"Of course not. Do you need any help?" Just then, the doorbell rings again. Maura sees that Jane is taking out the guidelines for the blowup ATAT. "I'll get it this time, Jane." It's the new Christmas tree. Maura asks the delivery man to bring it into the living room. Maura quickly hides the description of the tree. Jane pauses in her endeavors to come into the living room.

"Do you want me to help you assemble the tree before I go outside?"

Maura thinks this is safe for Jane to do, her surprise wouldn't be spoiled by her assistance in assembling the tree. "Thank you, darling. When you are outside, I will begin fluffing the branches."

"Deal."

As the afternoon sun set, the ATAT is secured and Jane invites Maura outside for the official inflation. The ATAT blows up to its full 8 feet with lights decoration the vehicle.

"Jane, I have to admit that I like it better than I thought I would."

"See, I knew you would! And this is only the beginning!"

Back again inside. it's beginning to look and sound like Christmas. A fire is going in the fireplace, Christmas music is playing in the background. Jane and Maura are putting on the final ornaments.

"Hey, do you think next year we could put some colored lights on the tree?"

"I think it's possible to have multicolored lights on this tree."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Ready for the angel?"

"I believe we are. There seems to be a sufficient number of ornaments on the tree."

Once the angel is in place, Maura turns on the lights.

"It looks very elegant, Maura. Seriously, it is a very nice looking tree. Looks very real."

Maura smiles and goes back to the control box and hits another button. The tree lights turn multicolor.

"Oh, what?!. It does both?" Jane goes over and kisses Maura. "Is this the reason we needed a new tree?"

"Well, I really did think it would be nice to donate the other tree. I have had it for years. And with this one, we don't have to add lights, they do both."

Jane holds Maura in an embrace as they look at the tree. "You really are the best."

Maura smiles in contentment.

Whew! I wasn't sure I was going to get this chapter out today! I hope you all are enjoying so far!

Hugs to all!


	7. December 14

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

Jane and Maura sit on the floor of the living room with rolls of wrapping paper surrounding them. It is a dreary, gray, rainy day outside, but it is cheery inside. The fireplace crackles with warmth, Christmas songs are playing in the background and the Christmas Tree is lit (multicolors today).

Jane sits back and looks at the gifts. "I think we're doing pretty good with the present situation."

Maura looks at her phone. "Yes, the last of the gifts should be arriving by Tuesday. That is unless there are any last-minute emergency gifts we need to pick up."

"Do we have any plans for tonight Maur?"

"No, this is our quiet weekend, Jane. Next weekend we have 2 parties we are obligated to attend."

Jane starts to pick up the wrapping supplies. "Perfect." Jane stops for a moment to focus her attention on Maura. "Sweetheart, I know hosting the Rizzoli family is a lot, and I mean a lot."

"Jane, you know I love your family. It's enjoyable and," Maura pauses to choose her word, "lively visit on Christmas."

Jane guffaws. "Lively? That's a polite way to put it. I was googling something during the week that I wanted to suggest to you. I found this Christmas Lights Road Trip that I thought we could go on." Jane pulls up the road trip on her phone to show Maura. "See? We start here, drive, have dinner, drive some more and how about spending the night maybe here?" Jane is pointing at Stockbridge.

Maura's heart fills at Jane's thoughtfulness. "That sounds lovely Jane. What time do you want to leave?"

Jane looks at her watch. "We have a couple of hours before it gets dark, we don't have to rush. We'll finish cleaning up and then pack an overnight bag. Let's pack some warmer, outdoor type clothes for tomorrow. Just in case…."

Maura raises an eyebrow. "Just in case?"

Jane grins. "Yes, sweetheart, just in case I have something else planned for tomorrow that I want to be a surprise."

The next few hours in the car are spent singing along to Christmas music as they drove along looking for lights. Some are on Jane's list, others Jane will take a detour through neighborhoods with many decorations.

"Oh, look Maura. They have a whole Star Wars them going on."

"Jane, are we going to have cars driving by our house one year?"

Jane laughs, "Maybe."

"Oh, look at that one."

"That is really pretty."

"Wow! I wonder how much his electricity bill is."

"That house could be on that show 'Christmas Light Wars' ".

"See, that looks very elegant in all white."

"Yes, it does, but look how fun and festive that one looks."

"I agree."

Jane and Maura drive into their final destination of the day into Stockbridge. They check into their hotel and make reservations in the dining hall.

"I hear they have 4 poster beds and clawfoot bather tubs." Jane leans toward Maura to whisper in her ear. "I may have brought some toys. Shall we order room service?"

Maura feels her breath catch. "Hmm. I do believe I want dinner in the dining room. This will allow us to eat well to make sure we have plenty of energy for tonight. Let's look at the dessert menu to see what we can bring back to the room. I'm thinking maybe a chocolate cover brownie with extra fudge on the side?"

"I like the way you think darling."

Hey everyone. There really is a Christmas Lights Road Trip in many states. Check to see if there is one in your town! Hope everyone is doing well.

Hugs to all!


	8. December 15

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

Jane stands looking out the hotel window with a frown on her face. They had awoken to wind and brown.

"Looks like we are going with option B today, Maura. The rain washed away all of the snow." She makes a call on her phone. "Hey, hello. I was wondering if you have any snow up there? You do? Perfect. Can I make a reservation? 2 for 1:00? Yes, for Jane. Thank you."

Maura is waiting. "Do I get to find out what plan B is?"

Jane grins. "Nope. All you get to know is that we are now going to head north after breakfast."

The breakfast is delicious, which makes Jane and Maura think about their Christmas menu.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Would you like waffles?"

Jane considers that for a moment. She loves waffles, but maybe not for Christmas, "The morning is going to be busy, so why don't we think of something that is finger foods, like Monkey bread or cinnamon rolls?"

"Those both sound delicious. Should we check to see if your mother is making the scones she testing on us 2 weeks ago?"

"Right, I forgot about those. Do you want to text her?"

Maura pulls out her phone to include Angela on their Christmas food plans.

As the ride progresses, a shopping list is created based on the menu. Yes, there will be monkey bread and scones because you don't know how early guests will show up and you don't want them to be hungry.

Pears with goat cheese and prosciutto.

Shrimp

Cheeses and crackers

Past Fra' Diavolo

Lasagna

Struffoli

Assorted cookies, cakes, pie

"It seems our menu is a little heavy on the desserts, Jane."

"But the leftovers will become breakfast the next day." Jane is grinning at Maura's doubtful expression. Jane turns onto a smaller road. "I think we are almost to our destination." She is looking at a sign that points to a long driveway. "Yup, I think this is it."

Maura is looking at the fields and forests on both sides of the road very curious as to what Jane had planned.

"Jane?"

"Yes, love."

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Maura is looking innocently at Jane. Jane looks over at Maura incredulously.

"Maura! Did you just reference a modern-day movie correctly?"

Maura looks concerned. "Did I do it correctly?"

"That was perfect!" Jane laughs. We can build a snowman if you would like, but I think you are going to be pleasantly surprised." Jane pulls into a parking space in front of a building next to a stable. "Ready, Maura?"

"I believe I'm ready, but until I know for sure what we are doing, I can't tell if I am really ready."

Jane's mouth opens, but then shuts it and shakes her head. As usual, Maura was right even about the simple question as 'are you ready'. Jane grabs a backpack from the backseat and they head inside.

Jane and Maura go to the desk to check-in. "Hi, I'm Jane. I have reservations for 1:00?"

The woman behind the counter is clicking on her computer. "Hi Jane, my name is Kathie, let me find you. Here you are. I have a form for each of you to fill out, a general release form if you could fill out the information." She puts the forms in front of the ladies. "Nothing ever happens on a ride, but just in case. So, let me explain the rides. There is a driver assigned to each sleigh, patrons will not be controlling the horse. The ride is approximately one hour long, there are blankets, you will be starting in the fields and then heading into the woods on an old logging road. I won't spoil the scenery by telling you everything out there, but when you get back, there is complimentary coffee or hot chocolate. There is also an option to buy a glass of wine and we do have cheese trays to purchase. Any questions?"

Jane glances at Maura to gauge if she is pleased with this surprise. She is happy to note a sparkle in Maura's eyes. "I guess not."

"Great. Then exit through that door and that will bring you into a hallway that leads to the barn. I have let Chris know that you are on your way."

As they walk through the hallway, Jane asks, "Is this Ok? Do you like this surprise?"

"Oh, indeed. I am very excited about this adventure. I admit I have never been on a sleigh ride."

Jane and Maura enter the barn and see a man leading a horse outside. "I'll be right back in." A minute later, he was back inside. "Hi, you must be Jane and Maura. I'm Chris, I'll be your driver today."

The three of them venture outside to see a sleigh with two horses attached. Chris helps the ladies into the sleigh and tucks a blanket around their legs. "Do you have hats or scarves? It's a little windy today, I'm hoping once we hit the woods it won't be so bad." Jane pulls out her backpack and hands Maura a hat, heavy mittens, and a scarf.

"I also have hand warmers in here."

"Excellent, I'm happy when our patrons are prepared. We do have spare blankets under the seat in case you do get cold, we want you to enjoy the ride." Chris gets in his seat and clicks to the horses. The ride begins.

Jane makes small talk as they begin. "I thought the song goes, 'on a one-horse open sleigh'."

"It all depends on the snow. If the snow is harder packed and easier to pull the sleigh, it can be a single horse. We had rain, so the snow has the consistency of mashed potatoes right now. We don't want to stress the horses at all, so we have 2 at times."

"Are the horses stressed at all by the rides?" Maura is concerned about the horses' well-being.

"Ma'am, I cannot speak for all sleigh ride establishments, but this one puts it's horses' health first. This is a walk for them. We have enough horses that they have only one a day, maybe two rides on busy days. If they do have two rides, one would be in the morning, and one in the afternoon."

"Thank you for that reassuring explanation. These horses do look beautiful."

The ride continues into the woods. The road curves slightly and the sound of a gurgling stream could be heard. Shortly, the stream comes into view. It is still running but does have ice along the edges.

Jane and Maura's cheeks are nice and rosy and they are comfy and cozy as they enjoy the rest of their sleigh ride.

Hi all! Thank you for the reviews and the DM! Hope everyone had a great weekend!

Hugs to all!


	9. December 21

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

Maura looks at the decorated room in satisfaction. For a hospital cafeteria, it was almost as festive as the corporate party they went to last night. Snowflakes hang from the ceiling, smaller trees with twinkling lights are in the corners of the room. A big tree with a comfortable lounge chair dominated one end.

Jane walks up to Maura. "Everything looks perfect. The kids are going to love this."

Maura has a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure it's enough?"

"Sweetheart, you have elves running around ready to serve the kids whatever they can eat, a craft table, magician, pin the nose on Rudolph. You have presents for the kids AND their families. Seriously, it is going to be wonderful."

"I hope so, Jane. No one want's to spend Christmas in the hospital, we need to make it as happy as possible."

They hear the jingle of bells as a woman dressed as an elf approaches them. "Dr. Isles? Phone call for you." The elf hands Maura a cordless phone.

"Yes? Oh, no. Are you sure? What are your symptoms? No, we can't expose your germs to the children. Do you have a replacement? Ok. Thank you. Rest and fluids as you can keep them down." Maura hands the phone back to the elf. She turns to Jane. "We have a problem. The man who was supposed to be our Santa is sick."

"Oh, no! Did he suggest someone?"

"All the Santa's from his agency are booked today. What about Korsak?"

"I think he went away this weekend."

The list of possibilities for Santa was diminishing. They even asked the hospital staff, but the men were either working or busy on this last Saturday before Christmas.

Maura looks to Jane. "You have to do it."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"Jane, your voice is naturally low. You can put on the suit, add a pillow, and be Santa."

"I don't know, Maura." Jane watches as the kids and the families start to come in.

Maura whispers in her ear. "We can't disappoint these kids."

"No, I don't suppose we can. Where's the suit?"

Maura leans in to kiss Jane on the cheek. "Thank you, darling."

Hey everyone. A short one because the weekend snuck up on me! I promise on for Christmas Eve! Thank you for the reviews!


	10. December 22

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

Angela comes bustling into the kitchen with a bag in her arms. "Are my girls ready for today?"

Maura smiles at Angela's enthusiasm. "The oven is clean, the mixer is out. We have our cookie sheets ready…"

Jane pipes in, "My hair is tied back, my hands are washed…"

"Good good. Here you go, I don't want your clothes to get dirty." She hands them each an apron. "Did you get cookie boxes?"

"Right here, Ma."

"Angela, thank you for helping us with our baking."

"I couldn't let you ladies give store-bought cookie trays as gifts to your friends. Maura, you have a beautiful kitchen and this will be fun and a learning experience for the two of you." Angela pulls out a well-loved cookbook from her bag, it's pages folded at all the most favorite recipes. Notecards were sticking out at other pages.

"Let's see, we need a variety. How about some butter cookies, sugar cookies, rainbow sprinkle Italian cookies….."

"Ma, can we make some peanut butter blossoms?"

"Did you get peanut butter and Hershey kisses?"

"Yup."

"Then we can make them."

The next few hours are a baking dance in the kitchen. Angela tries to keeps a tight rein on the activities. She takes one break and when she comes back into the kitchen, she sees a flour fight happening. "Girls!" She takes a dishtowel and whips each girl on the rump.

Maura looks chastized. "Sorry, Angela."

"Hrumph. I'm sure Janie started it."

Jane is insulted. "Why do you always assume it's my fault?"

Angela raises the Rizzoli eyebrow. "Well, did Maura start it?"

"Well, she kissed me and she had flour on her nose that got on my face so I may have flicked a little flour on her to pay her back."

"Really, Jane?"

Jane grins and flicks flour at Angela. Angela takes the spatula and chases Jane around the kitchen to Maura's amusement.

"One last cookie to make girls; the cannoli cookie. You can find the recipe any place, but my grandmother made a few changes that have been passed down mother to daughter. Today, I will pass the secret to you."

Jane is shocked. "Really, Ma. I finally get to know the full recipe?"

"Yes, you and Maura both. And when it's time, you will give it to your daughters."

The cookies are divided up and placed in containers to be delivered to friends and coworkers. The ladies stand back and look at the festive containers with satisfaction.

Jane nibbles on a sugar cookie. "Please tell me that one of those containers is staying with us, right?"

"Two actually, one for you to snack on and one for our Christmas guests."\

"I know my Janie, I think I'll take that one home with me so she doesn't eat it also."

Jane nods in agreement as she finishes the sugar cookie. Her mother knows her well.

Hi all! Having fun? I hope to publish one more chapter!


	11. December 24

A nod to Tess Gerritsen and TNT: Thank you for creating these lovely characters that we love to play with at times.

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring…...

Jane wakes suddenly from her sound sleep. She feels Maura grip her hand.

"Jane, I think I heard something and it didn't sound like Bass or Jo Friday." Maura whispers.

"Stay here, I'll check it out. If I yell, call for backup." Jane reaches in the nightstand drawer for her weapon. She slips out of bed and eases quietly down the stairs. Jane glances over her shoulder when she hears a stair creak. It's Maura.

Jane scowls as she points back to the bedroom.

Maura scowls back shaking her head no and points to the phone in her hand.

Jane holds her index finger to her lips. The silent fight is over and Maura is her backup.

The Christmas tree lights are still on, illuminating the living room in a soft glow and the man bent over their Christmas packages.

"FREEZE!" Jane yells at the man in the red suit.

The man turns, "Ho, ho…. Whoa!" He sees Jane's weapon pointed at him. He holds up his black-gloved hands, "Now, Janey, is this the way to greet Santa?"

"What kind of sick pervert are you? Dressing up as Santa, breaking into people's homes to steal their presents. Wait. How do you know my name?" Jane keeps her weapon trained on the suspect.

"Of course I know your name, Jane. And Maura's. Jane, you and Frankie and Tommy would always write letters to me." He leans to look around Jane at Maura, "And I do believe you had the butler sneak one or two letters to the mailbox for me." Jane looks back at Maura who is hesitantly nodding yes. "There were some years you Rizzoli kids had me worried, you would be on the Naughty list until at least Halloween, but by Thanksgiving you would be back on the Good list. Well, Tommy had a few rough years, but he's good now with little TJ."

Jane is wavering, confused. "How do you know all this? There's really no such person as Santa. Why are you at this house? There are no kids to deliver presents to."

Santa sighs. "I don't only delivery presents to children, Jane. I spread the spirit of Christmas joy. I had hoped that you still believed in me."

A noise came from outside. The weapon that Jane was slowly lowering came back up. "Do you have accomplices outside!?"

"I don't suppose you would believe that the sounds you hear are my reindeer, would you?"

Maura makes a disbelieving sound. "Sir, I can make a phone call to get you the help that you need with your delusion of being Santa. It is quite common during this time of year."

"Thank you for your kind offer, Maura, but if you two ladies can humor this old, delusional man for one more moment before you call the men in the white jackets. Please walk outside with me."

"Don't move, Santa!"

"Jane, I'm Santa, not Superman. I am not faster than a speeding bullet, so you can keep your gun pointed at me, but follow me, please, outside." Santa walks slowly to the front door, waiting for the ladies to follow.

Once outside, Jane and Maura turn when they hear a snort. Up on the rooftop, was a sleigh and reindeer. Jane's arm falls to her side as their mouths drop open. They turn to look at each other and then to the man. In unison, "Santa?"

Santa nods, grinning. "Let's get the two of you back inside, I don't want you to be sick for Christmas."

Maura is dazed. Her parents never encouraged the myth of Santa, but here he was, standing in her living room. "I don't understand."

Jane and Maura sit on the sofa while Santa sits in the recliner. "Let me try to explain as much as I can, in the short time I have. Busy night, ya know." Santa strokes his beard as he thinks of how to explain.

"There is a quote from a movie, "Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing…."

Jane jumps and waves her arm as if she is in school. "Oh, that's from The Santa Clause!"

"Correct, Jane. We actually have many elves as writers in Hollywood to help spread the Christmas message. Why do you think Hallmark movies are so popular?"

Maura is nodding. Jane introduced the Hallmark channel to her last year and it became her guilty pleasure. She looks at Jane, "That makes sense." Jane is also nodding. Jane runs her hand through her sleep tousled curls. "But how does that explain how we see you now?"

Santa smiles. "It is the love that the two of you have for each other. The love that you spread to your family and friends. The effort you make to have everyone feel included. The care you show when you host a children's party at the hospital, dressing up like me when the original man is out sick. All of this shows that you believe in me, in the Christmas spirit. Now, I must be on my way and you two need to go back to bed!"

"Oh, no, Santa. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!" Maura's eyes are sparkling in excitement.

Santa begins to rummage through his sack. "Let's see what I have here. Mr. Sandman always gives me a small bag in case of situations like this. Ah, here it is." Santa pulls out his hand closed in a fist.

"Get comfortable on the couch."

Jane is confused. "Wait, what?"

"Like you were watching Hallmark movies and fell asleep." As he made that suggestion, he gently blew the sleeping sand at Jane and Maura. Jane stretches out on the couch and Maura cuddles on top of her. Santa spreads a light blanket on the two women. With a flick of his wrist, Santa lights the fireplace and turns the tv on to the Hallmark channel.

Santa looks fondly down at Jane and Maura and whispers, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."

Hey all. I hope you have enjoyed this little journey. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you all are enjoying whatever holiday you celebrate. My love to all of you. Spread the cheer. Love all


End file.
